1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to consumer electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a secondary mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, most particularly in the form of cellular phones, have become the prevalent mode of communication for many people. As these devices have become more powerful, the processing power and memory capabilities of these devices have allowed them to become closer to computers than phones. Such intelligent cellular phones are often called “smartphones.” More recently, tablet computers have become increasingly popular as well. These tablet computers may have access to cellular services via embedded 3G/4G antennas, or may access cellular services indirectly through a WiFi connection. However, rather than supplant the use of smartphones, what has occurred is that many users have both a smartphone and a tablet computer. This trend of having more and more “smart” devices within the control of a single user may become even stronger in the future.
While users may wish to utilize their smartphone as their primary mode of electronic verbal communication, other non-verbal cellular communications, such as text messages, need not be so limited. It would be beneficial if the user could have a device that supplements the smartphone or tablet computer to provide for communications without needing to access the smartphone or tablet computer.